Rynax: Silent Voices
by OneWhoDreamz
Summary: There was no darkness, light, space or time. Only an existence. But none of that mattered so long as I had my Pair—my other half. "Rynax live in Pairs." Nothing could change that fact, but perhaps a call could alter it. (Possible character-study. Mild hurt/comfort.)
1. A Call

_A/N:_ I've done my best to make this all-inclusive for those who have not seen, but I recommend having watched at least the first episode of _Kurau: Phantom Memory_.

.

* * *

 ** _INTO THE WIDE WORLD...  
_** "...Because [I Was] Called..."

* * *

I come from a world with no space or time, light or darkness. There is only Rynax—an existence together with my Pair, my other half. We give each other life, meaning, energy. A reason to exist; we exist together.

Only our Pair matters. Nothing else.

As long as we have our Pair, we have everything. Nothing is missing: for a Pair is all we have known.

I and my Pair are complete. We are one. Nothing can separate us. The very thought is unfathomable. Rynax _live_ in Pairs.

Nothing can change that fact.

.

But some time in our existence, something _does_ change. It ripples through our world—tears the fabric of our existence. Suddenly, I am surrounded by everything. I come to know what I did not know before. Bright lights and blurs of color. Everything spins so fast! Flashes of light. Voices. It hurts, it _hurts!_ My Pair! Where's my Pair?

A call. Someone is calling me. _Urgent_ , pulling me towards them. It cuts through the chaos. _Calming,_ but also _unsettling_. The person calling... They are _NOT my Pair._

 _Where is my Pair!_ **Where?**

Chaos returns. Colors blur and sounds blend again, and the person: they are still calling. _Pleading._

Lonely.

This feeling... "Is my Pair with you?"

. ~ . ~ . ~ . -r- -y- -n- -a- -x- . ~ . ~ . ~ .

No. My Pair is not with the one who called. Instead, I find a girl. "Kurau," someone called her.

"My father. Who are you?" The one who previously called me responds in thought; however, she seems unused to this means of communication. Confusion radiates from her in waves. She had called me here. How could she not know?

Still, I answer: "I am Rynax."

"Rynax?" There is an unspoken question there. A thought related to her father. I want to ask, but there is no time.

Quickly, _quickly!_ "My Pair is weakened."

"...Pair-?" More confusion.

"Now is not the time to explain—my Pair is _weakening!_ We must hurry. _There!_ "

Finally, finally the confusion gives way. I know now Kurau has seen my Pair, but my Pair... My Pair is _fading_! A call unlike the ones before—it makes sound—escapes Kurau.

As we hasten towards my Pair, I can no longer distinguish between us (Kurau and I). We are both filled with urgency. Determination to reach my Pair. A single thought: "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

.

Thank goodness, we made it in time. My Pair, finally safe; we are reunited.

"She's so warm…" Kurau thinks. I agree.

.

"Rest, my Pair. Save your strength. This world is wide, but I'll be here when you wake. We will be together. Always."

. ~ . ~ . ~ . -r- -y- -n- -a- -x- . ~ . ~ . ~ .

"I...think I understand now," Kurau begins, "being part of a Pair. An important person close to your heart." I wait as Kurau gathers her thoughts. "I can't replace your Pair, Rynax. Not that I want to... But, maybe I can keep you company while she rests?"

.

I doubt it would help, yet… "Thank you, Kurau."

I barely catch her faint hum. She, too, is tired. No doubt from today's ordeal. (I had not realized humans were contained by the physical plane until now. [No wonder Kurau is in shock.]) Even so, she fights sleep.

"You are exhausted. Why not rest?" I ask.

Feelings of worry, _thoughts of her father_ reach me. I am uncertain if I can ease her fears, but…

"Do not worry. I will explain what I am able to your father." It should not be too difficult a task. (According to Kurau, he studies Rynax [Energy]. Surely, he will understand.) "Later, when you are more lucid, will you tell me more about this wide world?"

A confirmation, then, her consciousness fades into a light slumber.

Without Kurau awake, all of the physical senses reach me. Legs that support the body's weight. Arms to reach and hands to touch. A voice to call out to one another (even one who is not your Pair). A scent I cannot place.

It is a wonderful feeling, and the world is wide (calling to be explored).

But, first, I have some explanations to make.

"Kurau!" the same man as earlier. He stands before me, now: Dr. Himaji Amami, father of: Kurau Amami. I shall begin with that.

* * *

 _Constructive_ Criticism on: grammatical and/or spelling errors, pacing, and easily readable format are encouraged and welcome.

For _characterization_ issues: _please,_ **ask questions**. These characters are incredibly complex and dynamic (and quite frankly _terrifying_ for me to write).


	2. An Explanation

.

 **INTO THE WIDE WORLD...  
** _[...Without Explanation.]_

* * *

It became apparent shortly after Kurau's father's request to "be alone with my daughter" that—contrary to my assumption—the study of Rynax Energy did not translate over well to my _being_ Rynax. According to him, it was not even possible. But...

"Believing or not believing will not change it. This _is_ Kurau!" and though I may now reside in her body, Kurau has never left. "I repeat: _this **IS Kurau!**_ " I have not sent her anywhere; she is merely resting. This situation is tiresome. I, too, wish to rest. However, I made a promise to provide what information I could. I must try.

. ~ . ~ . ~ . -r- -y- -n- -a- -x- . ~ . ~ . ~ .

It is—confusing, the way this man acts. Kurau is not his Pair—I am certain there was another—but, his outbursts, the _emotions_ words cannot entirely convey...they are _so **similar**_. Why? _Why have such reaction?_

"Because! He's my dad." Kurau explains to me. I had not noticed her wake. "He doesn't understand I am still me..." because humans live on a _physical_ plane.

.

I see.

"Are you saying, you want me to abandon this body?" I paraphrase what Kurau has not directly supplied. "I am sorry, but I truly do not know how. And even if I could, my Pair now lies dormant..." I cannot abandon my Pair. This, Kurau seems to know...

"Yes! Rynax...live in Pairs!" I hear her say. I can only hope her explanation is received better than mine. I have little energy to stay awake, and, as I now know: _t_ _ime sure is long._

* * *

 _Constructive_ Criticism on: grammatical and/or spelling errors, pacing, and easily readable format are encouraged and welcome.

For _characterization_ issues: _please,_ **ask questions**. These characters are incredibly complex and dynamic (and quite frankly _terrifying_ for me to write).


End file.
